Setengah Sayapku, Merah Jambu
by Fujisaki Fuun
Summary: saat ia menikahi pria bermarga Uchiha, saat itu pula kuputuskan untuk melajang sampai mati. Warning : Shoujo-ai content, Hinata's POV. SakuHina slight SasuSaku, SasoSaku.


**Title** : Setengah Sayapku, Merah Jambu

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : OOC, AU, Plot holes, Rush Plot, Hinata's POV, Shoujo-ai, DLDR.

**Summary** : saat ia menikahi pria bermarga Uchiha, saat itu pula kuputuskan untuk melajang sampai mati.

**Pairs** : HinaSaku, slight SasuSaku, SasoSaku (a bit slight), SaiSaku (very bit, slight), and GaaHina (very very very bit slight)

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic belong with me**

**Terinspirasi dengan kehidupan nyata (saya) yang kemudian di lebay-kan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Oneshot : Merah Jambu yang Rapuh**

Dia … mirip seperti gula-gula. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya saat pertukaran bangku di semester baru.

Namanya Sakura Haruno.

Dia, termasuk _queen bee_ di SMP-ku. Rambutnya sebahu, kepalanya mungil, kakinya jenjang, pinggangnya ramping, kulitnya bersih dan yang terpenting, bola matanya cantik sekali. Rasanya canggung saat aku kebagian jatah duduk sebangku dengannya. tapi, saat tempat pensilku ketinggalan dan aku berisik karenanya, Sakura langsung saja menoleh padaku dan meminjamkan pensil miliknya.

"Ini, pakai saja,"

Dan saat itulah, "_A-ano_ …" aku memperkenalkan diriku padanya. Masih segar di ingatanku, senyum Sakura yang tipis, namun begitu hangat dan manis seperti roti panggang, tabur gula.

Awalnya kami cuman sebatas teman sebangku yang mengobrol jika perlu. Saat istirahat, kami sibuk dengan diri masing-masing. Dia sibuk dengan kumpulan teman-temannya, membahas banyak hal yang tidak dibicarakan oleh golonganku. Dan aku, sibuk menyepi di dalam perpustakaan yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku. Tapi, rutinitas ini akhirnya kuhentikan saat tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengajakku makan siang bersama di kantin sekolah. dan, mulai detik itu, kubiasakan diriku berada disampingnya. bermain, berbicara, dan makan bekal bersama.

Dalam satu kedipan singkat, ia sudah menjadi orang terdekat yang pernah kupunya.

Saat hari ulangtahunku yang keempat belas, Sakura datang ke rumah, membawa sepotong _cake_ kecil dan bingkisan yang kuasumsikan sebagai kado untukku. Dia memberiku sebuah boneka gurita berwarna pink cerah. Beserta surat kecil yang diselip ke dalam bingkisan kado tersebut.

_Happy birthday, teman seperjuangan~_

_Semoga tetap jadi anak yang pintar dan engga pelit ngasih contekan ya :3_

Aku tertawa kecil membaca pesannya. Ia bilang, jangan dipikirkan soal tulisan itu.

"_Ne, Arigatou_ … Sakura-_chan_. Aku suka bonekanya,"

Mungkin … ia tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Bahwa, Sakura adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan 'selamat ulangtahun' padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura masih tetap terlihat manis, bahkan saat ia memasang wajah seperti babi sekalipun, dia tetap menjadi yang terbaik dimataku. Aku semakin mengaguminya. Kagum akan Sakura dari segala sisi tentangnya. Tapi tidak lagi saat ia berpacaran dengan kakak kelas bernama Sasori. Rasa kagumku berubah menjadi rasa cemburu. Aku tidak suka saat ia menomorsatukan Sasori-_senpai_. Ia bahkan membatalkan janji untuk pergi bersamaku. Janji yang sudah lama kami buat sebelum Sasori-_senpai_ mengajaknya ke pantai. Ia juga pernah meninggalkanku di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, dan pergi dengan Sasori-_senpai_ begitu saja.

"_Ne_, maaf Hinata-_chan_. Sebenarnya, aku ada janji dengan Sasori-_senpai_,"

Waktu itu … adalah hari ulangtahunku yang kelimabelas. Sakura hanya menemaniku sepuluh menit, untuk mencari sebuah kalung etnik—tanpa dibungkus dan tanpa kartu ucapan yang sangat kuinginkan itu—Dan pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku merasa, Sasori-_senpai_ merebutnya dariku. Dan aku tidak suka.

_Sakura Haruno in relathionship with Sasori Akasuna_

_Gaara Sabaku, Temari Sabaku, Kiba Inuzuka and 35 people like this_

Melihat kalimat itu, perasaanku menjadi kacau, tidak karuan. Mereka mulai sering berbalas pesan di dinding, menunjukkan betapa senangnya berpacaran saat itu. aku sering menyumpahi mereka agar cepat putus. Aku bahkan sering mengacau, ikut andil dalam percakapan yang seharusnya menjadi milik mereka berdua. Niatnya, aku ingin membalas dendam dengan mengabaikan Sakura dan berakting bahwa aku sanggup bersenang-senang tanpanya.

tapi tetap—

_Hinata, lama tidak main. Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku, sekarang?_

_-Sakura-_

Tetap— aku tetap tergugah dengan kalimatnya. Sependek apapun. Aku tetap mendatanginya. Tetap dengan hati yang menggebu-gebu, kesenangan. Seolah-olah marahku padanya telah hilang—tapi tidak dengan Sasori-_senpai_.

"Permisi… S-Sakura-_chan_," saat kakiku menjejaki wilayahnya, ia menyambutku dengan senyuman yang terindah.

"Hore~ Hinata-_chan_ datang!"

Dan satu malam, ia habiskan waktunya untuk menangisi Sasori, pacar yang sebentar lagi berganti status menjadi mantannya. Ya, memang sial. Ternyata ia memanggilku hanya untuk menjadi tampungan sampahnya. Tampungan yang—harus—sanggup menanggung luapan emosinya. Awalnya aku memang merasa jengkel saat tiba-tiba saja ia menjambret pakaianku dan menundukkan wajah. Tapi yah, jika aku bisa berguna hanya dengan mendengarkan curhatnya, maka aku akan melakukannya. Selelah apapun kedua pasang telinga ini bekerja, aku tetap, akan menegakkan kepalaku, mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Memberinya bahuku, sebagai tempat untuk menangis.

Ya, aku siap menjadi segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim semi kembali datang dengan langit yang cerah. _Teruterubozu_ yang kubuat rupanya manjur untuk menangkal cuaca mendung. Tapi tidak dengan moodku hari ini.

Baru saja dua bulan putus dari Sasori karena alasan _'Sasori mesum, ia tidak bisa bersabar dan seenaknya pegang-pegang'_ dia kembali menjalani sebuah hubungan khusus dengan teman lamanya.

Namanya Sai.

aku tidak tahu marganya apa. Yang jelas, mendapati kenyataan lulus dan sekolah di tempat yang berbeda, kembali di duakan dengan laki-laki oleh Sakura adalah yang terburuk di masa SMA-ku.

Tapi, hubungan mereka tidak bertahan lama. Dan aku anggap ini cukup _fair_.

"Aku putus lagi… huaaaa!"

Sambil menenangkannya, diam-diam aku tersenyum senang. Senang karena Sakura menjadi bebas, dan bukan milik siapapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di hari minggu, aku selalu menghabiskan waktu liburanku dengan berinternet ria. Saat itu, tak sengaja kulihat satu pemberitahuan yang mampir di akun facebook-ku.

_Sakura Haruno meminta anda untuk menkonfirmasi status hubungannya._

'_**In relationship'**_

Dadaku bergemuruh. bunyinya bertalu-talu. Tanganku berkeringat. Saat itu aku terlihat sangat konyol. Sambil menahan napas, kuklik tanda centang yang ada dan detik berikutnya, Sakura mengirimiku pesan singkat.

_Makasih udah di konfir! Jadi pacarku untuk sementara waktu yaa!_

Aku hanya menatap bisu, saat itu. yah, secara logika, Sakura memang memanfaatkanku untuk mengisi kekosongannya. Tapi, bodohnya aku. Saat itu, aku tidak membantahnya.

Dan diam-diam, aku berdoa—

mengharapkan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak kuharapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak status itu kukonfirmasi, permainan 'pacar-pacaran' ini pun dimulai. Kami terus melakukannya dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan lama. awalnya, ia mengirimi banyak pesan ke dindingku yang normalnya ditujukan untuk pasangan. Seperti misalnya—

_Liat TV sekarang hun~ ada yang bagus :3_

_Sarapannya jangan lupa ya hun~_

_Semangat ujiannya :love:_

_Hari ini cuacanya bagus. Kencan yuk! :3 ada buku yang pengen aku beli_

Dan yah, awalnya juga, akupun tak keberatan. Kadang, aku suka membalas pesan-pesan kecilnya yang jujur saja membuatku senang.

_Iya, seru filmnya XD_

_Aku bawa dobel, untuk Sakura-chan. Pulang sekolah ketemuan ya? Oke? :)_

_Makasih, Sakura-chan. :kiss:_

_Kebetulan, aku lagi bosan (lol)_

Tapi, semakin lama aku bertahan dengan permainan ini, semakin terjerumus pula aku ke dalam godaannya yang sangat berat. Dulunya, balasan-balasan yang kuberikan dengan _title_ 'untuk teman terbaik' kini berbelok arahnya menjadi 'untuk yang kusayangi'. Sekarang, setiap kali membalas pesan darinya, aku selalu membawa perasaan dan jiwaku kedalamnya. Aku bahkan menuangkan ruhku, seolah surat itu adalah diriku yang tak bernyawa.

Pernah secara iseng, saat Sakura telah melakukan kecerobohan, aku berkicau—

"Ya ampun … pacarku kok begini sih?" sebagai pengalih rasa malu, akupun tertawa kemudian.

Tapi—

"Pacarku juga sama anehnya denganku,"

Saat ia membalasku dengan kata-kata itu, jantungku serasa mau loncat.

Dan, pada akhirnya … aku sadar bahwa, aku … menyukai— bahkan mencintainya, melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku panik. Semakin memikirkannya, semakin sulit bagiku untuk bertindak normal didepan Sakura. Saat ia duduk disampingku, wajahku memerah. Saat ia memakan _bento_-ku, wajahku memerah. Saat Sakura menatapku sambil tersenyum, aku kelabakan.

"Kenapa, Hinata-_chan_?"

"_E-eto_ … tidak a-a-apa-apa." Aku bahkan mulai berbicara seperti kaset rusak.

Karena hal ini semakin menjadi-jadi—dan parah tentunya—, kupikir aku butuh sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku. Jadi, kucoba untuk mencari laki-laki yang sekiranya bisa kukagumi dan kuteriaki namanya di depan Sakura. Dan saat itu, pilihanku jatuh kepada Naruto Uzumaki. Orang yang menjadi teman sekelasku. Orang yang memiliki nilai olahraga tertinggi di angkatanku. Orang yang menjadi kapten dari klub sepak bola disekolahku.

Aku berusaha keras untuk mengganti wajah Sakura dengan kecakapan Naruto saat bermain bola. Aku berusaha, sampai menguras darahku. Aku mencari sesuatu yang menarik pada diri Naruto, kemudian menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura dengan ekspresi yang sengaja kubesar-besarkan.

Dan hasilnya? Pikiranku cukup teralihkan. Kadangkala, kekagumanku pada Naruto bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.

Tapi, saat hari _itu_ tiba, aku merasa kembali menjadi kepingan Kristal yang pecah.

"Hinata-_chan_, sayang padaku ga?"

Aku sangat terlonjak—amat sangat—saat Sakura mengatakannya. waktu itu, posisi kami sedang berada di rumahku, menonton film yang menjadi kesukaan kami berdua. Situasinya sangat aneh. aku tidak tahu hal apa yang membuatnya sanggup berkata seperti itu disaat kami sedang menonton film aksi. Tapi, dengan wajah yang kutahan, akupun menjawab—

"S-Sayang kok,"

Aku tidak tahu, apakah buruk mengatakan hal ini atau tidak. Tapi, selang beberapa hari setelahnya, kudengar kabar bahwa Sakura dijodohkan dengan pewaris sah Uchiha.

Namanya Sasuke.

Tampan, tinggi, berkelas, memiliki cita rasa yang super. Sakura sangat beruntung. Ia bahkan menjerit kesenangan dan mengatakan bahwa akulah orang pertama yang diberikan kabar gembira olehnya.

Ralat.

Bagiku, itu kabar duka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjodohan bukan sekedar hubungan yang bisa diputus seenaknya. Sakura dan Sasuke, berbeda dengan Sakura-Sasori dan Sakura-Sai. Mereka berbeda. Hubungan itu, mendapat dukungan yang amat sangat besar dari kedua belah pihak—baik pihak Uchiha maupun, Haruno—. Begitu besar, sampai-sampai perjodohan ini akhirnya berujung pada pernikahan muda untuk Sakura.

Dua puluh tiga tahun, dan status itu tergantikan.

Diumur yang ke dua puluh tiga tahun, Sakura resmi menjadi istri dari Sasuke Uchiha. dan status '_in relationship_' milikku menghilang, digantikan oleh '_Married with : Sasuke Uchiha_'-nya yang merusak jiwaku.

Ribuan pisau seolah menghunus ulu hatiku.

Sekarang, menyentuhnya pun menjadi satu hal yang yang mustahil. Perasaanku padanya terputus, seperti bilah pedang yang memenggal leherku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Memutuskan untuk hidup baru, akupun meninggalkan akun lamaku dan membuat akun yang baru. Aku sengaja melakukannya, menghilangkan jejakku dari jangkauan tangannya. Rasanya pedih karena telah membuatnya khawatir. Tapi, aku tidak mau membunuh diriku pelan-pelan karena aku tidak terima lagi dijadikan teman olehnya.

Ya, aku tidak terima.

Aku bersyukur saat kantor yang menjadi tempatku bekerja dipindahkan. Saat itu Sakura sempat meminta orang-orang dalam untuk memberitahukan tempat tinggalku yang sekarang. Tapi, aku sengaja menyumpal mulut mereka dengan 'ancaman' kecil agar tidak berbicara banyak pada Sakura. Dan yah, Sakura tak bisa menemukanku. Terutama saat aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dari kantor, dan bekerja lepas sebagai desainer grafis.

Aku sempat berpamitan pada orang-orang di kantor itu. juga memberi mereka jaringan atau akses kalau-kalau ingin berbicara kecil padaku. Saat itu, salah seorang teman kantorku yang juga merangkap sebagai teman satu SMA Sakura—Kiba Inuzuka—menanyakan satu pertanyaan terakhirnya.

"Kenapa, kau … menghindari Sakura?"

dan mulutku terkunci. Hanya senyum yang bisa kupaparkan.

Bersyukur, Kiba tidak bertanya di tempat umum. Dan untungnya lagi, ia tak mempermasalahkan hal ini lebih jauh.

Pulang ke rumah, langsung saja kubereskan barang-barangku dan menunggu mobil pengangkut barang, datang. Saat itu, kubuka kembali facebook Sakura—untuk yang terakhir kalinya—dan melihatnya barang sejenak. hari itu, kutemukan sebuah status dengan bahasa Swensk yang di tujukan untukku. Keterangan waktunya sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Itu artinya masih baru.

_Kemana kamu? Kenapa menghilang? :((_

Aku terdiam.

Tidak ada _like_ untuk status itu. bahkan suaminya sendiri tidak menggubrisnya.

Sambil memantapkan hati, kubuka akun facebook baruku, kemudian memblokir akun milik Sakura, lalu mematikan akun lamaku.

Hinata Hyuuga, resmi menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Orangtuaku memaksakan diri mereka. Sengaja meninggalkan Melbourne dan kembali ke Jepang hanya untuk mengatakan 'timanglah seorang anak, Hinata'

Umurku sudah kepala tiga. Aku hanya menunduk pasrah, tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Suatu hari mereka kembali singgah ke rumah baruku dan membawa seorang laki-laki bernama Konohamaru untuk dijodohkan denganku.

Aku hanya menganga.

"M-Maaf, ayah,"

Aku menolaknya. Berkelit dengan alasan, Konohamaru empat tahun lebih muda dariku. Dan aku tidak yakin bisa mengadalkannya di kehidupan berumah tangga. Dan syukurlah, kedua orangtuaku mengurungkan niatnya yang satu itu.

Tapi, beberapa hari kemudian, pikiran untuk menjodohkanku kembali datang dan mereka membawa sosok yang memiliki nama 'Gaara Sabaku'. Aku tidak bisa berkelit soal umur, karena Gaara lima tahun lebih tua dariku. Dan aku tidak punya banyak alasan untuk menolaknya. Ia mahsyur, termasuk pintar, dan ayahnya mempunyai toko roti yang bercabang di segala penjuru Jepang.

"Soal jadwal pernikahan, nanti akan kupikirkan lagi," bersamaan dengan kalimat serius dari ayah, aku pun menelan ludah.

Dan keesokkan harinya, aku melakukan percobaan aksi bunuh diri dengan berdiri diatas atap rumah dan melilitkan kawat besi di leherku. orangtuaku panik, dan hal ini akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan masalah perjodohanku.

Aku kembali bebas.

Dan ayah menghela napas panjang.

"Dengar Hinata… mau sampai kapan kamu menunggu? Sudah waktunya bagimu untuk menikah,"

Aku dibuatnya bisu.

Kupikirkan masalah ini matang-matang, dan akhirnya kutemukan sebuah solusi.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku yang mendatangi rumah kedua orangtuaku—mumpung mereka belum balik ke Melbourne—. Aku membawa seorang anak perempuan, sekitar tiga tahun.

"Kenalkan ayah, ibu ... ini—"

Anak angkatku.

Kedua orangtuaku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Dia, manis kan?" aku masih bertahan dengan kemampuan melobi yang pas-pasan.

"Iya, manis," dan ibuku akhirnya merespon.

Tapi tidak dengan ayahku.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memberikan keturunan pada keluarga ini?" ayah terlihat kurang puas dengan apa yang menjadi keputusanku.

"Aku sudah memberinya. Dia—" aku menepuk pundak anak umur tiga tahun yang masih belum mengerti apa-apa, "Dia, adalah keturunan keluarga Hyuuga,"

"Dia tidak berdarah Hyuuga, Hinata. Demi tuhan … kenapa kamu begitu keras kepala dan menghindari pernikahan? Apa kamu sebegitu bencinya untuk melahirkan?"

Aku menggeleng lemah. Ibu membawa anak angkatku pergi sebelum ia mendengarkan hal-hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

"Bukan karena hal itu. aku punya alasan tersendiri," kupejamkan mata sejenak, kemudian menatap ayah dengan lekat, "Maaf, ayah. Tapi, aku berencana untuk tidak menikahi siapapun sampai mati,"

"Apa kamu bilang—"

"Maaf sudah mengecewakanmu. Kalau ayah ingin cucu berdarah Hyuuga, silahkan gantungkan harapan ayah pada Hanabi. Aku tidak bisa,"

Aku berlari pergi setelah mengucapkan hal yang membuatnya kesal.

Hari itu, aku di _blacklist_ dari daftar calon pewaris Hyuuga. Bahkan, mereka melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat aku menghilangkan diriku dari Sakura. Aku dibuang. Aku menjadi sebatang kara. Marga Hyuuga-ku terlepas sudah.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, anakku semakin pintar untuk menanyakan darimana asal usulnya.

"Bu, ayah mana?"

"…."

"Apa kita punya paman dan bibi? Kakek dan nenek? Kenapa mereka semua tidak ada?"

"…."

"Kapan aku bisa berkumpul dengan keluargaku yang lain?"

"…."

"Bu, aku bosan. Kenapa kita cuma tinggal berdua saja di apartemen Seluas ini?"

.

.

.

_**TES**_

Air mataku tumpah.

"Mereka semua … kecelakaan saat kamu masih kecil," ludahku tertelan paksa, "Semuanya … meninggal, bahkan ayahmu juga,"

Aku—

Benci harus membohonginya.

Aku merasa sangat hina. Aku sudah membuat banyak orang susah, termasuk anak angkatku sendiri. Dia menerima banyak cemooh yang mengatakan bahwa ibunya adalah wanita jalang.

Padahal, ibunya tidak hanya sekedar jalang.

Ibunya seorang lesbian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Usiaku sudah hampir mendekati akhir. Wajahku tidak lagi mulus. Anakku bahkan sudah menikah dan memiliki kehidupan yang bahagia dengan keluarga barunya. Ia kadang datang mengunjungiku yang sudah menetap di panti jompo. Entah sekedar menyuapiku dengan bubur, atau mengecup pipiku dengan lembut.

Saat itu, adalah hari ulangtahunku yang ke enam puluh satu.

Kado yang paling indah, yang pernah kudapatkan, dimana anakku, ingin mengurus kehidupanku sampai nyawaku tercabut.

"Aku, sayang pada ibu,"

Ia memelukku dengan sangat erat. Dan bersamaan dengan momen itu, seorang kakek tua beserta anak kecil yang berjalan beriringan, datang menghampiriku dan berkata,

"Apa anda, Hinata Hyuuga?"

mataku memerhatikan sang kakek dan anak itu secara bergantian. Rambut hitam mengkilap, bola mata jambrud.

"A-anda … Uchiha-_san_—?"

Kedatangan mereka sangat tiba-tiba. Anakku yang saat itu sedang memelukku pun bahkan terdiam dengan mata yang tak berkedip sesenti pun.

"Bisa tolong, ikut dengan kami?"

"Ada urusan apa dengan ibuku?"

Pertanyaan itu tak dijawab. Sasuke, hanya memaparkan wajah lesu dan mencengkeram erat telapak tangan anak kecil yang kuasumsikan sebagai cucunya. Batinku mendadak sakit, entah kenapa.

Dan pertanyaan itu—

Akhirnya terjawab.

Aku mengetahui alasan kenapa jantungku terasa sakit, saat berdiri di depan makam Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makam yang semerbak wangi. Baru saja dikunjungi oleh beberapa orang yang berduka cita untuknya. Aku merunduk, berjongkok di depan gundukan tanah yang disemen dengan keramik antik. Batu nisannya kuraba dengan kulitku yang sudah berkerut.

Mataku berkaca-kaca.

"Setelah satu tahun meninggalnya istriku, akhirnya, aku bisa menemukanmu,"

"…."

"Dia punya surat kecil yang ingin diberikannya padamu. Dia bilang, tidak ada yang boleh melihatnya—bahkan aku sendiri, dan ia mengutuk siapapun yang membukanya secara lancang, kemudian menggentayanginya sampai mati," kerutan di dahi Sasuke berlipat-lipat lebih banyak setelah berbicara demikian.

Ia tersenyum ramah.

Ku ambil surat itu. dan membukanya perlahan-lahan.

.

.

.

"Dia selalu seenaknya mengutuk orang. tapi, ia tidak marah ataupun benci padamu saat kamu pergi menghilang,"

_Dear Hinata …_

"Sakura tetap menyukaimu. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya, kapan bisa kembali berbicara denganmu,"

_Aku menyukaimu_

"Sayangnya, kamu tidak memberinya sedikit kesempatan,"

_Bukan_—_ Aku mencintaimu. Amat sangat mencintaimu._

"Kuharap ia bisa tenang setelah suratnya tersampaikan,"

_Lebih daripada suamiku sendiri._

_Aku sudah menyukaimu, sejak lama. Sampai rasanya sakit saat kamu pergi dan menghilang._

_Maaf Hinata, aku tidak bisa menghadapi kenyataan._

_Kenyataan yang membawaku pada jalur yang salah._

_Maafkan aku. Kamu boleh merasa jijik padaku._

_Tapi aku, ingin mati dengan tenang._

_Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan, betapa aku menyayangimu, sebagai orang yang kukasihi._

_Aku tidak menuntut balasan, Hinata. Aku sudah cukup senang, meskipun kamu cuma menyukaiku sebatas teman._

_Terimakasih, sudah menjadi orang yang menyenangkan. Semoga hidupmu, bahagia._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jadi … begitulah.

"Ibu … kenapa menangis?"

Kalau saja, aku punya keberanian dan mengatakan perasaanku padanya sebelum Sasuke datang, mungkin saja, aku sudah hidup bahagia dengan Sakura.

Walaupun kami diasingkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

**A/N** : Sakura POV harus menunggu~ tergantung mood juga sih (bisa jadi, bisa juga engga). Wekekeke! Soal umur, aku engga buat mereka seperti di manganya. Maksudku, Gaara lima tahun lebih tua? =))

**Selesai ngetik : 02.13 AM**

**Selesai edit : 03.33 AM**

Jadi maaf kalo fic ini berantakan :3 saya ngetiknya sambil merem-melek, ajep-ajep (?)

**Muchas Gracias, Amigo!**


End file.
